


Long Awaited Promise

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: RWBY x DOAA young adventurous Jaune Arc stumbles upon an ancient temple somewhere in Anima, there he meets what is said to be a 'Demonic' woman who preys upon men. She has long black wings, a beautiful body with an alluring seductive voice, but underneath all that she's really just a spoiled misunderstood Tengu woman that lives freely. Her name is Nyotengu, and with her freedom, at the cost of being bound to Jaune via Aura Chain the two grow up together with feelings blooming in between.





	Long Awaited Promise

****   
  


**Long Awaited Promise**

**RWBY/Dead or Alive**

**For Novadarkstarunner**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Meeting the Angel**

  
  


******

Sometime many years ago….

Excitedly running throughout the forest clearing ahead of him and away from his family’s camping spot a small five-year old blonde boy with scruffy yellow hair rushed towards the stone steps of a Temple ground just up ahead. There was a large set of stone steps leading to what would be Higanbana’s Mystical temple shrine long since abandoned. He wanted to explore in his childish bout of adventurous excitement. The boy was wearing a simple white T-shirt with a bunny head on it, a pair of jean-patterned shorts over his little body, and a pair of infant’s tennis shoes with the words ‘Left’ and ‘Right’ scribbled sloppily on the soles. His wide blue eyes were filled with wonder as he stopped in front of the temple and looked up at the religious scenery in front of him. Sticking out at the top of the stairs was a rather large temple stationed there. The boy whistled in awe and felt positively excited to explore it before his sisters tried scrambling the area to look for him. 

Taking one step forward he started climbing the steps like a little adventurer, Jaune Arc was determined to look inside the place and see what’s inside. 

“Oooh, I wonder what’s up there. Maybe Mom and Dad won’t mind if I look real quick. Hehehe.” He giggled excitedly to himself as his little hands and feet started scaling the stairs one step at a time. He gradually made his way little by little feeling grumpy about whoever designed this place to have such a large staircase. 

“*Huff….huff* So many stairs! Why are there so many stairs?” He asked himself in a ragged breath eventually reaching the top and arriving at the plateau where he saw the large shrine temple ahead of him. 

It was a modest size equivalent to an actual house and designed with exotic red/brown sensibilities and ornate decorations. One thing did stand out to young Jaune though; an archway in front of the temple itself was layered in what seemed like bandages with various symbols scribbled along its surface. For the life of him he couldn’t understand their meaning, but then again he could barely read anyway and just pressed on forward ignorant of the ‘Danger’. Pushing on forward and crawling underneath the lowest line of bandage seals Jaune made his way to the front door wondering what possible treasures waited inside. As a child filled with wonder and excitement he expected something shiny and out of the ordinary that he hoped to find. Hopefully before his parents came to collect him upset that he left the campsite again to explore Mistral’s more exotic ancient lands..

‘Wowwy, this is a neat-looking place.’ He thought to himself before pushing the big red doors ahead of him with all his might. The Kanji on the bandages were also written along various seals and tags plastered along the doors themselves, they started to glow a vibrant blue as he pushed his way into the temple’s interior. 

“There! I’m finally inside.” He grunted to himself in a quiet cute manner and stood in the center of a seemingly abandoned temple cascaded in darkness. 

Only the streak of sunlight that peered into the entryway shed light over a rather dim area.Jaune’s cute round face frowned when he saw no ancient treasures or golden artifacts he could look at but not take. Puffing his cheeks in slight annoyance at finding nothing he put his little hands on his hips and looked around further into the inside of the place. The markings and the talismans outside continued to glow brightly much to Jaune’s obliviousness, little did he know that a pair of violet elegant eyes watched him from above in the spacious temple ceiling. 

They watched him in curiosity as the little blonde boy rummaged around the area cluelessly searching for any kind of treasure of some sort. ‘The owner of those gem-like violet eyes had a feminine form shrouded in the darkness of the ceiling above. On her back was a pair of large bird-like wings attached to shoulder blades, she sat perched on one of the wooden beams connecting much of the Temple’s interior design. She continued to eye the little human boy with a great deal of curiosity and considered giving him to her old habits of flying down and scaring him away. But, for some reason, she found herself not wanting to entertain that thought, simply because he was too cute for her to want to do that. 

‘My, what have we here? After what feels like hundreds of years somebody’s finally stumbled into this place. I wonder if the little tyke could even read the warning seals outside the entrance, I know I can’t get through those to save my life. Hmmm, now that he’s here maybe I can finally free myself and rejoin the outside world, hibernation can get so boring when it’s been over a century or two.’ She thought to herself looking more eager as Jaune continued looking around.

Something about seeing his little body look flustered just made her squeal quietly with excitement. She just found him far too cute to want to do any real harm. 

‘Oh he’s soooo cute! I swear I could literally eat him up.’ She considered then frowned at herself in mild disgust at the exaggeration she made. 

Looking back down at him rolling onto his back with a weary sigh she considered that maybe it was time to finally go meet her ‘Rescuer’. 

‘Better go say hello.~’ She thought to herself before hopping off of her perch with wings flapping catching little Jaune’s attention. 

“Huh? W-what’s that?” He asked himself looking up as he saw what he assumed to be a heavenly figure fluttering down slowly towards him from above. 

Each flap of wings steadied the woman’s descent little by little making her dress billow with each gust of wind as little Jaune backed up along the floor out of initial panic. He was partly afraid it was a monster, but another part of him was excited to see who or what it was. For the winged woman however she was just happy to meet somebody after a thousand years in seal-induced hibernation.

“H-hello? Is anybody there?” He asked somewhat fearfully as the winged figure finally descended down in front of him with a gust of wind billowing beneath her wings. Flapping her wings several more times she finally stopped moving them and knelt down onto her knees sitting properly and facing the boy for the first time in person with a smile. Jaune had his mouth agape in utter surprise as he saw what appeared to be an angel, one with dark wings and a beauty that made his eyes sparkle. 

The streak of daylight peeking through the opened set of doors illuminated her features giving him a clear view of the winged woman in question. She was tall, amazingly so, but that was partly because of her wooden platform sandals. Around her body was a short kimono dress expertly knotted around the waist to show off her creamy long legs with the tassels of her outfit draping off of her waist. Her top was also partly covered up with her kimono top dripping off of her chest a bit showing a bit of cleavage coming from her gigantic breasts. Jaune being a young innocent five-year old didn’t understand the appeal of them beyond maybe wanting a bottle of milk. The woman’s pendulous orbs were barely covered up by her outfit, they were creamy and full possibly measuring out to be a full-on G-cup set of titties often used to distract men. Lastly, her long dark hime-style hair draped down her backside between her shoulders with a hime-style set of bangs across her forehead giving her an aura of majestic beauty to behold. As for her face itself, she was beautiful, stunningly so with porcelain light creamy features and a doll-like face centered around womanly beauty. There wasn’t a single flaw on her, just a beauty mark around her jaw and a pair of gem-like violet eyes glistening in the darkness eyeing Jaune with a smile once she met him face to face.

Once she stopped flapping her wings she folded them back up into her backside and bowed her head slightly greeting her new human friend. If she was being honest she’d think he was still scared of her since that’s how most humans tend to be when seeing her kind in person, but to her surprise the boy simply stared at her in wonder looking like he found a mythical creature to marvel at. 

“Hello, little one. To what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me today?” She asked in a sexy womanly voice slightly high-pitched and minty in tone. Jaune crawled forward with stars in his eyes as he got to his feet and looked at her from all around.

“W-Wowie! So cool! I’m actually meeting a real-life angel!” He gushed excitedly making her eyes widen a bit in surprise. She tilted her head in curiosity and examined the boy from head to toe seeing that his clothing didn’t match the era she was imprisoned in. 

‘He thinks I’m an Angel? Huh, that is a new one, then again this cute little boy is an infant from the looks of it. It’s likely he doesn’t know of any of the old legends surrounding this place and even less likely he’s heard of the “Evil” Tengu they sealed away here. Maybe I’ve finally become awakened in a better time.’ The woman thought until she saw Jaune’s little face now up close to hers looking giddy excitement as he zipped around to her backside. 

Her wingspan was folded in right now, but that didn’t stop him from eyeballing her feathery extensions with an exuberant child-like smile of excitement. 

“Well, aren’t you a cute one? Fu fu fu. Might I ask your na-aaammeee!?” She was cut off mid-sentence when the boy dug his little fingers into the folds of her right wing hitting a very weak spot that filled her up with waves of pleasure. 

The winged Tengu woman shuddered and balled her fists into her thighs biting down on her lip as she felt the sensitive sensations fluttering through her entire body. Jaune had inadvertently touched her more erogenous areas around the folding span of her wings making her whimper quietly in pleasurable agony.

“Mmmhh!” She mewled sharply to herself slowly turning her face to see him happily rubbing his little hands around the tendon of her wingspan.

“Hehehehe, so fluffy.~” He chirped and started grinding his little soft fingers into the folds of her right wing hitting even deeper parts that made them flap reflexively on contact. The woman started breathing raggedly as she was filled with pleasure, her thighs ground together as she remained seated, her sex was becoming moist underneath her clothing as he continued unaware of the effect this was having on her. 

‘Uuuuhhhh! Aahhh...no one’s touched those parts in years! I-It's driving me crazy!’ She thought to herself rolling her head around slowly and melting with utter pleasure. 

Thankfully young Jaune ceased his actions once he saw it had an odd effect on the woman’s body. She was huffing and blushing like a tomato while wriggling about a bit making him think she was in pain. Ironically it was quite the opposite, but he stopped fluffing her wing and looked apologetically at her putting his hands behind his back. 

“S-sorry! Once I saw those pretty wings I just couldn’t help myself.” He apologized cutely hanging his head in embarrassment. .

“That’s quite alright, cute little one, heh. I’m fine, as you can see. You’re a curious little creature, aren’t you? Fufufu, mind telling me your name? My name is Nyotengu by the way, and I have lived here in this temple for maybe a thousand years.” She introduced once Jaune moved back around to sit in front of her with a friendly look on his face. 

Tilting his head cutely at her gave the Nyo the distinct urge to grab his little body and pull him into her chest to smother him out of adoration. She resisted the urge to do that as well as refrain from licking around her lips seductively in a predatory manner. It was her usual bad habit. She simply found this boy far too adorable to not want to do that.

“Hi, nice to meet you, Miss N-Nyo. My name is Jaune Arc.” He answered greeting her with a friendly expression as he stared into her face marveling at her violet-colored eyes. 

While Nyo did have some resentment towards humans for the crimes of the past she wasn’t particularly hateful enough to them to want to commit any hostile actions. Yet, with this boy she had the overwhelming urge to grab him and smother his little face into her breasts and never let him go. The boy sparked some sort of maternal instinct in her, something she never felt even before the thousand-year imprisonment here in this temple. 

‘I suppose I can’t ask him what year it is since he’s so young, but I still need his help in getting out of here once and for all. I wonder how I can convince him to do that.’ She thought to herself then saw Jaune tilt his little head sideways to stare at her with a cute and curious smile.

“H-hey,.since this is Higanbana village and all that I was wondering if it would be okay if I can call you’ Onee-chan’, I’ve watched a lot of Mistral cartoons where siblings call each other that sometimes. C-can I call you my ‘Onee-chan? Whatever that means…?” He asked so innocently and full of child-like curiosity that made Nyo’s cheeks flare up in a bright color of red.

‘Oooh that tears it! Come here, you little angel!’ Nyo gushed internally then held out her arms pulling an unsuspecting little Jaune into her chest squishing his face into her cans as she hugged his little body like her life depended on it.

“Oooomf! *Mumbles incoherently*” The little blonde boy mumbled constantly kicking his little legs in the air behind him while feeling suffocated by Nyo’s large breasts. Being that he wasn’t of age yet to be into women’s assets Jaune simply found this annoying as he struggled to breathe. Nyo, however, was hugging him tightly with an invigorated sense of fondness that she had not felt in ages. 

“You are so cuuuute!~” She squealed loudly and blushed up a storm while hugging Jaune’s squirming little form into her chest. Eventually he stopped struggling and just accepted his place being pressed between her cans, that is until Nyo finally pulled him off allowing him to shakily stand on his feet once he was freed. 

“*Cough cough wheezes* H-Hey, I’m not cute. I’m a man ...whose still growing.” He refuted cutely while puffing out his little chest and having his hands around his waist. 

Nyo simply giggled even more enjoying the display he put on, she nodded her head humoring his proclamation as he calmed down. Her wings flapped on reflex making his attention snap to them all over again, this led to a bug-eyed little Jaune staring at her pleadingly with a hopeful smile on his face.

“C-can I touch your wings again? Please?” He asked cutely making her feel the urge to ‘Glomp’ him all over again, but alas Nyo restrained herself and gave him permission.

“You certainly may, little one. Fu fu fu.” She purred and flexed out both of her dark feathered wings making Jaune gasp with excitement before rushing to be behind her body. He immediately went to work running his little fingers along the inner spaces of her wingspan making Nyo bit down on her lips a second time as she felt the pleasure flow into her body. Jolts of sensitive stimulation was felt from her through her wings while he simply massaged his tiny fingers all over them.

‘Nnnngh! Aaahh ...oh this boy has magical hands!’ She thought to herself, letting her eyes roll up in their sockets a bit as he continued fondling them for a good few minutes. 

“Hee hee hee, so fluffy.” Jaune squealed with excitement as happily grabbed and squeezed every inch of her bird-like tendons making Nyo mewl even louder underneath her breath. 

According to her Jaune was hitting every sensitive spot she could think of around her wings, even smaller ones she didn't know were even there. Those feathered extensions of hers twitched and fluttered rapidly within his hands while he continued playing with the both of them in turns.Nyo tried not to squeal loudly and make him think he was hurting her, but her face was slowly morphing into an expression wrought of pure absolute pleasure that made her feel like she was going to lose it unless it was stopped.

“Mmmnhhh.~ Okay...okay, little one, please stop now. Mommy is going to lose her mind if you keep going with that.” Nyo blurted out making his magical massage end prematurely. Jaune retracted his hands and looked fearfully at her hoping he wasn’t hurting her. 

“S-sorry, did I hurt you by doing that?”

Nyo simply shook her head ‘No’ with a gentle smile as he came back around to face her while she remained seated.. 

“Oh far from it, little one. If anything that’s that was the best feeling I’ve had since forever ago. Say, how would you like to be my friend, hmm? I can be yours if you do me a favor.~” She proposed making his eyes light up as he nodded his head rapidly saying ‘Yes’.

This brought a wide smile to Nyo’s face making her feel utterly delighted to find a human, of all things, not rejecting her or giving her any kind of trouble like the ones before. She felt her heart throb a bit at his cuteness and sincerity, she honestly wanted to pull him into another smothering hug too. Alas, she reigned that part of herself in and focused on her escape plan from this place.

“Alright, little one, if we’re going to be the best of friends, which has to be a secret from your parents by the way, I’m going to need you to do something very special for me. Don't worry, it’ll require no effort on your part, just allow me to do everything so that we may leave this place together.” She began and Jaune listened rapt with attention.

She gently grabbed his head and turned it so that he saw the glowing glyphs of the Kanji being displayed just outside of the seal. The entrance was more or less covered with hovering glowing symbols, this wowwed Jaune and at the same time confused him greatly. 

Nyo recognized the symbology from ages past with a frown, she had to have known that the monks of old and the Hayabusa ninja clan would make sure the seals would last centuries to prevent her escape. This annoyed her to no end seeing as how she rarely acted with any kind of malice against others. If anything she was guilty of it was just indulgence of foods, sex, and other things with the occasional scam of making villagers worship her like a goddess. 

‘Hmph, I was hardly a demon by any means. If anything they should’ve went after my clansmen, they were the ones attacking and killing people for fun. Well anyway, back to the matter at hand.~’ She thought back to how her means would work. 

Turning her head down to look at Jaune again she sighed and felt she had enough energy to use the ‘Soul Bind’ Technique to allow for her escape. All she needed was another’s consent and it looked like little Jaune was more than ready to give it to her. 

“Okay, I see cool glowing signs hovering in the air over there, but what’s that got to do with you?” He asked curiously tilting his head to the side when looking at her. 

“You see, little Jaune, I am bound here to this temple and wrongfully so for the past thousand years. I’ve made enemies that sought to seal me away for crimes that weren’t nearly as harsh as they thought to be. The only way to free myself is to bind my very soul to you so those signs go away, after you free me I can be your Guardian Angel for the rest of your life if you want to and I’ll also be your friend. Would you want that?” She asked and he smiled jovially before hastily nodding his head like a child about to receive an early Christmas present.

This warmed the Tengu woman’s heart a bit and made her want to hug him even more.

“Very well then, let us begin. Just hold still and lift up your shirt for me please. I need to inscribe a very special ‘signature’ that’ll connect my body to yours that’ll link us together through your Aura.” She explained calmly and saw him do as she obeyed lifting his shirt up to show his little tummy. 

The biggest Kanji in the center of all the other glowing auras lit up in purple as Nyo began channeling her remaining energies into her right hand and called the words of the incantation to her mind. She was suddenly speaking various words in a strange unrecognizable tongue that confused Jaune greatly as the symbols began glowing brighter. He was clearly in awe of how it was going down then saw Nyo extend the fingers of her right hand cascading them in violet glowing energy before reaching for his belly. 

Carefully and expertly writing a glowing Kanji symbol on the small boy’s chest and tummy Nyo inscribed the Soul Bond seal to him connecting his radiant white Aura to her own violet one. Once she was finished writing it their bodies began glowing brightly connecting the two of them completely and dispelling the sealed entrance making all the glowing hovering letters vanish into nothingness. 

‘I-it worked? Splendid!’ Nyo celebrated inside her mind then withdrew her hand from Jaune’s body giving him the go-ahead to pull down his shirt once the glowing Kanji vanished from sight. 

“Oooh, that was so cool, it was like I had a wicked glowing tattoo, but hey where’d it go?” He asked cutely rubbing his belly again hoping to find it. 

Meanwhile, Nyo felt the intoxicating feeling of the little boy’s own Aura flowing into her body. She hugged her shoulders and rubbed them with both hands squirming about as she felt her bod become sensitive with pure Aura energy. It was like a drug that titillated her central nervous story, she couldn’t really describe it any other way, but it felt nice and warm to her. 

‘Oooohh! This feels amazing, it’s like Jaune’s Aura is made out of Life. Oh I knew he was special the moment I laid eyes on him.’ Sh thought to herself finishing shivering up and stood up to her foot before reaching down to take his little right hand into her own with a smile.

“Come, let's leave this musty old place ...together, Jaune. I’d like to see the outside since I have not for such a very long time.” She suggested and he eagerly nodded his head and walked with her toward the entrance of the temple.

“Hee hee, okay.~” He chirped happily clutching her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. 

Nyo felt a strange sense of relief and ease flow through her system as she held onto the little boy’s hand, her genuine smile never left her face as they stepped through the archway together arriving at the top of the stairs after getting outside. The Tengu woman drew up a deep breath and sighed with happiness upon finally leaving the dreaded place she was imprisoned in, she looked at all of nature in its beauty while Jaune simply groaned in annoyance when seeing the long stair path ahead of him. 

“Aww man. I totally forgot about these. Do we really need to climb them again?” He asked no one in particular while looking at the flight of stone steps with dread, fortunately for him Nyo had an idea and brandished her wings before scooping him into her arms.

“Not if I have these.~” She giggled then flapped them both and flew up into the air flying off of the temple grounds keeping Jaune held closely to her chest as they went high.

The boy cheered and laughed as he held onto her neck and shoulders for dear life, Nyo enjoyed the feeling of him clinging to her like a baby monkey and flew over the ground zooming along the steps. She had no intention of escaping or leaving the boy on his own as she escaped the temple with him in her arms. She didn’t look back at it, no, she only wanted to help the little boy find his family again since he had obviously been separated from them. They had to be getting awfully worried about where he was. Then, Nyo would figure out what she wanted to do with her newfound freedom.

Once she landed back on the ground, right at the foot of stairs no less, she folded her wings back and let Jaune down right as they heard a collection of voices nearby. Her head shot up and she looked ahead to see a group of blonde people; one man, one woman, and seven young girls all looking around the forest desperately calling out for Jaune’s name. 

‘Hmm, so they must be his family then. Quite a big one too.’ Nyo thought to herself before tucking back her wings even more and using the usual Tengu magic of making them invisible from the naked eye so that she appeared to be a normal human woman. She looked down at Jaune from the side seeing him waving excitedly at his parents as he called them over here. 

“Mom! Dad! I’m over here! You’ll never guess what I found---mmmph!” He was cut off when Nyo suddenly had a hand over his face covering his mouth from speaking any further. She leaned down closely to his head giving him a careful look and holding a finger over her lips. 

“Shhh, Jaune.They can’t know that I’m an ‘Angel’, remember ? Some people might not accept one as easily as you have. Not many did back in my day, so for right now I think we should just say that I’m a priestess who found you at my temple. Agreed?” She whispered and he nodded instantly while wondering where her wings disappeared to. 

Now, Nyo simply looked like a regular woman all around, albeit a very tall very gorgeous woman with large breasts that would forever be bonded to him and may serve as his guardian, among other things later in the future. 

“Good. If your family asks then let's just say you visited my temple and now I am guiding you home. Also, I’ll even be your ‘Nanny’ if you wish it for as long as possible since we are bonded. Won’t that sound great?” 

She saw Jaune nod his head rapidly in excitement as she took off her hand and guided him over to meet his family as they came rushing over to him in great relief upon seeing him unharmed. The two of them walked over to introduce Nyo to his parents and mention how well Jaune’s taken to Nyo as she offered herself as a Nanny to take care of the boy. Her price was cheap, very much so since she had nowhere else to go in the modern world, and would hang around her precious bond ‘mate’ for as long as possible until she deemed it necessary to leave him.

Or do something else that would cement their bond even further. For now though, Jaune was just happy to have her looking after him and Nyo was happy to do that while he was young.

********

Twelve Years Later….

  
  


“Oh ho ho, I’m really going to Beacon Academy! Eeee! I can hardly wait to start my official training as a future Huntsman of Remnant. It makes all those years at Combat School using only a Longsword art style totally worth it. Still wished I had brought a sidearm mech pistol then, but whatever.” An older more masculine seventeen-year-old Jaune Arc said to himself with excitement as he stood over his bed packing his duffle bag full of clothing and necessities. 

He was much taller now, more filled out and muscular in shape. He was wearing a pair of light faded blue jeans over his legs and a short-sleeved Pumpkin Pete Hoodie over his chest covering up his chiseled body a bit. Over the sweater he had on a pair of white armor plates along with a pair of pauldrons covering his arms and shoulders. His hair was a bit longer now tool and neatly combed in a stylish unkempt manner giving him a dashing appearance. 

*Slurp!* 

“Hmm, Jaune honey, refill!” A feminine voice called out making him groan and rub his face into his hand.

He looked over to see his Guardian Angel chugging down a now empty bottle of Mistralian Sake while sitting on his bed playing video games on his console. Jaune sighed and slumped his shoulders when realizing he forgot about what to do with Nyo once he left for school. He knew he couldn’t take her with him despite the woman looking after him for years into childhood. The beautiful winged lady sat on his bed comfortably like a lazy bum , she was still wearing her ornate dark kimono in it’s shortened state giving him a nice view of her legs among other womanly features that made it hard to concentrate. Honestly hitting puberty had made interacting with her far more difficult than he’d like.

‘To think she used to seem so majestic too, guess she’s just really a lazy slob during her down time. Ugh, it’s been like that ever since I started taking care of myself.’ Jaune voiced in his head as he watched her play some fighting game with rapt attention. He cleared his throat to make her look his way and when she did he spoke up.

“Hey, Nyo, aren’t you going to say goodbye to me? I’m going off to Beacon in about a day or two so you might have to find a different job if my parents don't want you around. Just saying.” Jaune voiced making Nyo pause the game she was playing and look to him with a bemused smile.

“I suppose I could always travel back to my home from a thousand years ago. It has been sometime since I visited and it is still intact, but ...Jauuuunne do you really have to be a Huntsman? Why can’t I have you here...spoiling me like I’ve done for you the past twelve years or so? Also, it just wouldn’t be the same when you’re gone.” Nyo moaned like a child and bounced up from the bed she was sitting on, flapping her wings on reflex as she did so.

When she moved up her breasts jiggled noticeably behind her short Kimono dress, this made Jaune feel very uncomfortable downstairs making him avert his eyes to avoid looking at her. 

‘Even if she is a spoiled egotistical slob of a bird-woman I just can’t help oogle her breasts. They’re huge!’ Jaune thought to himself hoping he wasn’t showing her erection and turned his face back just in time for Nyo to wrap her arms around his head smothering his face into her boobs yet again.

“Mmff!” He grunted in a muffled moan as Nyo hugged his face into her tits once more enjoying the feeling of him struggling to break free from it. 

“Ooohh, I knew you missed these special hugs we share, Jaune. Fu fu fu fu.” Nyo gushed happily enjoying the sight of him flailing about while feeling her insides throb with arousal at the feeling of his face motorboating her tits. 

“*Mumble mumble mumble!*” He struggled to speak out and call her off while flailing his arms around, but Nyo simply smiled with pride as she held him there against her chest.

The winged Tengu woman hummed musically to herself while keeping him bound against her chest for another few minutes until finally letting him go. When she did Janue stumbled back a bit huffing raggedly with a deep red blush on his face. 

“No…*huff*...fair!” He wheezed giving her a dirty look.

“Me? Fair? Ha, but seriously, Jaune, you do need to relax before going off to your huntsman academy. I’ll certainly miss you and it’ll be stressful on me not to look after you.” She argued and Jaune simply shook his head.

“No, I want to do this. I need to become a Huntsman, it’s been my dream since forever ago..” He refuted trying not to spill the beans on his other more secret dream that involved Nyo. It hurt him to see her frown at his words, that is until he heard her speak up again. 

“We are soul bound after all, wherever you go I’ll be right beside you. In spirit at least, it is possible I could just live in the city where your school is at and work as a bar hostess. I’ve gotten generous tips before just having my ‘girls’ here.” She suggested while adjusting her tits making him nearly gushing blood from his nostrils a second time as he thought over her proposal. 

“I ...actually don't see a problem with that, I think it’d be great, that is if you’re sure about working. You are a lazy bird-woman when you’re not doting on me after all..” Jaune snarked making her coyly smile at him while licking her lips seductively. 

“I’m more of a sexy bird-woman, little one. But in any case I do feel you need to loosen up before you go. So how about a little bit of relaxation at the tavern tonight to help get your mind at ease. Come along, Jauney, I won’t take ‘No’ for an answer.” Nyo then grabbed his right hand and led him out of his room away from all his belongings as they marched through the Arc household heading outside. 

They passed by five of the seven Arc sisters lounging about in the living room doing various things when they saw Nyo haul their brother along with her.

“Just taking him to a bar for a good time, don't wait up for us.~” She said to the girls and pushed out the front door taking a worried-looking Jaune with her using her own super strength.

*********

When they both arrived Nyo folded her wings back into her person appearing as a normal scantily-clad woman with long dark hair and violet seductive eyes. She walked into a local tavern with Jaune discovering a rustic yet rather large place filled with patrons of many kinds in both genders. To Jaune’s delight he saw plenty of beautiful young bare maidens looking his way when they entered. Waving back at them with a goofy smile he failed to notice Nyo’s subtly annoyed look on her face. 

“So this is your idea of relaxing? Getting plastered in a bar?” Jaune asked skeptically as they arrived at the counter ordering up a pair of ‘Honey beers’ which was the current favorite for bar patrons. Nyo picked up the shortened tail coat ends of her Kimono outfit and sat herself down on a stool nearby showing plenty of people her long seductive legs. Her feet were still clad in tabi socks and high platform wooden sandals. 

“It’s all in the atmosphere, Jauney. Since you’re going off to Beacon to put your life in danger for four years I figured a good night of drinking will help ease the stress. I certainly wouldn’t want that pretty face of yours to become ruined with worry, you were feeling pretty anxious this morning after all.” She explained with a playful giggle making him blush.

“Maybe you’re right, and who knows, maybe I’ll even lucky tonight and meet a girl.” Jaune stated hopefully unwittingly ignoring Nyo’s frown again as he looked over at the many barmaids moving about serving people. 

Nyo didn’t know why she detested the notion exactly, but she had a feeling she knew it involved seeing her precious Jauney with other women. Their orders came up and both of them took their mugs into their hands ready to chug down the near non-alcoholic specialty beverage.

“Oh Jauney? Stop ogling girls and get me some pretzels, will you please?” She requested making her blond charge grumble a little bit as he went over to the snack table to get a bowl of her prized pretzels.

While he did this a couple of brutish scruffy-looking men pulled up near her stool. Both of them were chuckling at her when spotting a real beauty to take back to their hotel room. One was a bearded dirty mine-worker with slightly tanned skin, the other was a light-skinned pretty boy with slicked-back hair and a douchey smile on his face. Nyo could instantly tell what they wanted judging by the direction their eyes were going.

“Hey there, beautiful, feel like ditching that blonde loser over there to come hang out with me and my friend here? We’ll show you a real good time and even pay you double for the fun. What do you say?” The suave-looking one offered just as Nyo turned her head in their direction flashing them a faux smile despite feeling very annoyed at them calling Jaune a name. 

Thankfully the boy was out of earshot and waiting in line to get his own share of the snacks into his bowel. Nyo put on a sickly sweet smile when facing the two men, an Aura of negativity started manifesting around her body.

“Mind repeating that? Are you assuming a lady as lovely as I is here on ‘Business’ of some sort?” She asked.

The scruffy-looking bearded man on the left reached over and cupped her supple full buttocks into his right hand making her body tense up as the aura intensified.And not in a good way either. Her left eyebrow twitched a bit in annoyance and growing anger as she turned her face them both with a sadistic smile on her face. Jaune looked over from where he was and saw the two men harassing her, part of him wanted to go over and beat them senseless, but knew well enough that when Nyo looked pissed all should fear her and pray for forgiveness. He knew very well they were doomed from the start.

‘Might be better just to stand back and watch the fireworks happen, I’m going to feel very sorry for those guys once she’s done with them.’ He thought feeling a sting of jealousy like she was earlier except knew that the men had no chance at all with the beautiful bird-woman now that they pissed her off.

“Remove your hand from my butt if you please. I know it’s a splendor of nature, but I don't remember giving you permission to grab it..” Nyo calmly said with edge increasing within her voice.

“Or what? Aren’t you a call girl? Just look at this body of yours, and that dress, you can’t tell me you’re not one of Mistral Kingdom’s high-class whores out for a good time.” The Suave one said as he reached over attempting to cup one of her breasts through her clothing until---!

In a flash of speed Nyo grabbed the scruffy man’s wrist twisting it around and causing him agonizing pain. The other guy cowered away from her removing his hand from her ass, but once she got up from the stool they saw that murderous glare in her eyes. They knew now they dun fucked up.

“H-hey, easy now.” the scruffy-looking one said as he cowered in fear of her seemingly backing away. 

“No, I will not go ‘Easy now’ on you since your friend here, a rather unpleasant one at that, tried grabbing me without my permission. You did the same with my rear, no?” Nyo asked before suddenly launching her left leg into him in a straight low-kick landing her foot in his stomach knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Jaune watched from nearby taking another swig of Honey Beer and feeling glad that it wasn’t him right now feeling Nyo’s raw power firsthand. He knew from experience after nearly being attacked by an Ursa sometime past his twelfth birthday that an angry Nyotengu was something to fear very much. When pissed off she was a force of nature that’ll make one kneel and pray for forgiveness. This was pretty surprising and quite honestly arousing to a pubescent Jaune, seeing a beautiful ‘Angel’ like her get nasty and fierce on a level like no other gave him a newfound respect for her among other feelings.

“Ooooff!” The scruffy-looking man howled in pain until Nyo lifted him up into the air with the strength of her leg causing him to crash onto the floor on top of his back winded. She let go of the other guy and stomped over to the downed womanizer that touched her ass earlier. With each big clack of her wooden platform sandals he felt fear creep into his very soul, she then hovered her right sandal-covered foot above his crotch threateningly. 

“Please don't, not the dick, anywhere but here. T-try the face instead!” The man pleaded while the other mine worker got up from behind and signaled for a handful of similar-looking workers from the mine to get up and join in on taking her down.

“So that you can look up my outfit and get a peek underneath? Shame on you. I only allow ‘chosen’ men to do that much and you’re not it.~” Nyo said sweetly in a sadistic way and began grinding her wooden heel into his crotch painfully. The man underneath her foot growled very painfully as Nyo ground his genitals.

‘Yeah, this is going to get ugly really fast.’ Jaune thought as he watched his former ‘Nanny’ grind her wooden heels into the other man’s crotch making him howl in pain. Jaune honestly felt bad for the guy, no man should have his junk in pain like that unless it was a pleasure for them, but the guy did make his first mistake in copping a feel on her body without her permission.

“E-excuse me?” A girl’s voice spoke up from behind him making him turn to see a cute brunette barmaid standing next to him. She had an elegant semi-curly hairstyle with chestnut brown hair tied down at her side in a braided ponytail. She wore a very short skirt showing off a creamy pair of teenage thighs, had freckles on her face with beautiful green eyes glimmering when looking right into his face. Jaune felt a bit mesmerized by her and she slipped him a piece of paper with her Scroll number on it after pulling it from between her breasts. 

“That’s my number, maybe call me sometime later, okay?” She suggested with a cute wink making his heart flutter while Nyotengu looked on at him from afar barely containing her irritated look on her face. Lowering the pressure of her foot on the man’s balls underneath she lifted it off and heard several voices speaking out from behind her.

“Bar brawl!”

“Get her!”

“Come here, you witch!”

Nyo turned around and saw the handful of other mine workers popping their fists threateningly at her while the original two from behind stood alongside them. She visibly yawned as a mock gesture and tilted her neck a bit popping a bone threateningly before cracking her knuckles with a smile.

“Now, to be fair, you silly boys started this mess. Don't blame me if you wind up in hospitals and never presume a beauty like myself is an escort that you can freely grope.” She stated offhandedly before they all rushed her at once.

**

A series of loud crashing noises ensued and all seven of the men, including the one she crushed the balls of, flew out from the roof of the bar in a cartoonishly-styled fashion. As soon as they each landed on the ground outside all of them scrambled away in fear. Nyo stepped out of the bar with Jaune at her side and was tugged away from the scene by him to avoid being billed for damages. 

“I know, I know, perhaps we should head back home after all before we get billed for the destruction I caused.” Nyo said and to her surprise Jaune shook his head as he led her someplace else down the street and away from the chaos.

“Nah, l-let’s book a hotel for the night instead and just enjoy ourselves for the night. I mean really enjoy ourselves not get tangled up in another huge bar fight. I don't have to go early in the morning to the Bullhead dock anyway. Besides, I think you could use the relaxation more than I could. What do you say? They have hot springs.~” Jaune suggested and saw Nyo’s face light up with excitement and nodded feverishly in response.

“You had me at Hot Springs. Let’s go.~” She gushed out as Jaune eventually led to her the Lucky Star Inn a block away. 

Once they arrived inside he immediately booked a room for the night and asked to be directed to the Hot Springs on the first floor. Given towels and being guided to the changing rooms both Nyo and Jaune went to enjoy the steam baths for the evening. Being divided by the gender wall of bamboo thickets Jaune had some time to think about his feelings for his caretaker and Guardian while Nyo did the same on the other side. The winged woman relaxed into the hot steamy waters peacefully while pondering just what to do about her ‘Little Jauney’ now that he was all grown up.

******

“Aahh, that was relaxing.~” Nyo mused to herself as she sat her butt down on the Queen-sized bed behind her while removing the towel from her head. Her dark hair shimmered with mild wetness, her body glistened with the cleansed sheen of skin glistening smoothly in the dim lamplight.

Jaune had trouble looking at her seeing as how his caretaker being partially naked stirred up those feelings inside of him again. Nyo watched his distress and smiled coyly at the boy before leaning back onto the bed with robe slipping partially off her shoulders.

“Say, Jaune, I was surprised to see you actually get picked up by a girl at the bar.” She began then caught his attention as he turned to face her. Her smile widened into a more cat-like expression and spoke. “Perhaps you were thinking of bringing her here to this hotel room and maybe ...becoming a man finally?”

“W-what…? N-no…! I mean...ughh, please don't tease me about this sort of thing. I don't know how to handle it, Nyo.” He humbly requested hearing her fit of giggles until she sat up and turned around.

“I was just complimenting you, never thought you had the ‘Charm’ to make one swoon so hard for you. It’s never happened before.~” 

“Haa haa.” Jaune replied sarcastically. His eyes drifted to her slender shoulders becoming more exposed as she lifted her robe down her body a bit more. Jaune felt the voice die off in his throat as saw her naked back from behind while Nyo simply looked over her shoulder at him with a seductive smile. 

Her wings magically came out from inside her body and unfolded as though telling him she wanted something.

“Jaune, would you please give me one of your special massages? For old time’s sake? I can never get over the magical feeling your hands give me when you work my wings.” She requested and Jaune hypnotically found himself obeying her command.

He walked over to her while still wearing his bathrobe and knelt down on the bed feeling up Nyo’s wings gently in each of his hands. She immediately bristled up and mewled cutely when she felt his fingers graze the outer surface of their span.

“U-uh, sure thing, anything for you, my ‘Guardian Angel’.” He wittily said back making her smile as he began gingerly kneading his fingers around the top parts of her wings making her moan quietly with a blissful smile.

“Mmhhh.~ Oh how I missed this.” She commented quietly as she felt his fingers gently grind and squeeze the more sensitive parts of her upper wingspan making Nyo’s body shiver at the sensation. “That ‘fight’ earlier, if I can even call it that left me anxious and irate. It’s a good thing you haven’t lost your touch when fondling my wings.”

Jaune’s hands started gently squeezing her tendons even harder making Nyo clutch her knuckles along the bedspread below. She felt the stimulation begin to overwhelm her body making her close her eyes and relax while biting down her lips in a blissful expression. She leaned forward allowing him more space to really play with her wings even more, coincidentially this also gave Jaune a peak of sidebob since her robe slipped down a bit more.

‘Uuunnghh! Dammit, Nyo, are you doing this on purpose?’ He thought stroking her tendons and ruffling her feathers even faster making her sigh blissfully as he went on. 

“Jaune…..what is your ideal girlfriend?” She asked out of nowhere making him look at her in surprise and wondering if she was just playing with him.

“Y-you serious?” 

She turned her head over to her shoulder giving him a sincere look on her face and nodded. Jaune gulped nervously as he continued massaging her wings gently and considered what to say in response to a very personal question.

“W-well, I guess someone who has personality, looks, a sassy attitude, maybe a little spoiled, and playful without taking it too far. Also, she has to like me for me,even if she can be pretty demanding at times.” He answered truthfully not realizing that he just described the aspects of the only other person in that very room; Nyotengu herself.

‘He’s...being honest, I can tell, and he just described what I am to the very letter. Hehehe, I knew this little tyke had it bad for me.~ Now ...to finally act on those pesky feelings I’ve been having, perhaps I’ll finally make him a man instead of some random tramp from the bar.’ Nyo thought feeling exuberant with excitement and magically made her wings disappear into her person leaving Jaune perplexed as to where they disappeared to.

She swiveled around on her keister and was now facing him directly while staying topless, her large G-cup sized breasts hung nicely off her chest making his face reddened instantly as she stared at him with a seductive look in her violet gem-like eyes. Nyo licked her tongue around her lips and inched closer to a now blushing Jaune like a predator about to take down its prey and have herself a meal.

“N-Nyo? What are you doing?” He fearfully asked until he felt her soft hands gently grab his face pulling him up closely to her own. Jaune saw a new kind of expression written on Nyo’s features, normally she was just playful and teasing with just a bit of seductiveness in all her mannerisms. Now she looked genuinely loving with her violet eye piercing his very soul. 

“Doing what you’ve been longing for, Jauney. Giving you my love, fu fu fu. I can tell you’ve been watching me whenever I get naked, you even pop an erection whenever I licked my lips right in front of you. You like me, Jaune, perhaps have for a long time, and you know what; I really like you. Truly ...Jaune, I feel the same way, so let’s skip all the pretenses and get right down to it because I really have an itch for you and you alone to scratch.” 

‘Wow…..! I mean...wow. She ...really does love me, doesn’t she?’ Jaune repeated inside of his mind feeling his heart race and his erection forming up inside of his bathrobe again. Nyo saw his flustered demeanor and gently pulled him up to her lips letting them swallow up his mouth in a deep impassioned kiss that made the two of them ‘Soar’ high into the sky with feeling.

“Mmhhmm.~” Nyo hummed loudly as she felt Jaune’s lips suckle on her own happily in a somewhat amateurish way. She felt his strong hands reach up around her naked backside feeling her soft skin against his fingertips while she went on to straddle his waist.

Her breasts, big as they were, and bare naked too pushed into Jaune’s chest making him feel the voluminous funbags smother against it. It made him moan into Nyotengu’s mouth as she forced herself onto him even more tasting every inch of his throat with her tongue so openly. She hummed happily as she sucked her lips around his tongue in such an erotic manner making his member stick up through the bathrobe and push against her stomach. Holding his face in her hands she continued devouring his lips in a staunch frenzied fashion for another few minutes, eventually she broke off leaving him gasping for air as a thin trail of saliva bridged their lips. 

She looked down at him with a bemused smile relishing the flustered look on his face as she leaned back. 

“Oh you look so cute like that, Jaune.~ Allow me to use these to really make you melt, fu fu fu.” Nyo cooed cupping her large tits into each of her hands. She smoothly lsid her body down his waist making him groan pleasurably as he felt her body grind up against his erection. It was still hidden underneath his bathrobe for the most part but Nyo could tell he was big just by seeing his makeshift tent. 

She kept her hands around her tits still and eventually reached over to his waist pulling off the binding clothes of the robe and undoing it entirely. What came free was the most jaw-dropping sight Nyo had ever witnessed; a long sturdy twelve and a half inch penis throbbing readily with plenty of pent-up excitement coursing through the bulging veins. 

‘Oh ho hoho, he’s so big! This is perfect, we’ll make the perfect couple indeed!’ Nyo gushed internally and then spoke to Jaune in a very seductive fashion. 

“Come here, little one. Let Mommy Nyotengu take good care of you tonight.~” She purred licking her lips with her tongue erotically as she lowered her chest down to his throbbing tower of an erection below.

Jaune felt anxious and noticed his breathing had escalated due to the sheer excitement of this situation. He watched as his longtime beautiful Nanny wrapped her fluffy full tits around his length squishing the doughy flesh into the sides of his shaft making him feel great pleasure. 

“Hnhh! Nyo…!~” Jaune cried out in ecstasy as he felt the full firmness of her massive tits smother his cock almost entirely. The feeling was incredible, there was no other way to describe the doughiness her breasts provided as Nyo carefully started sliding them up and down his shaft in slow hard thrusts. 

Jaune felt the smoothness of her flesh stimulate his erection constantly as she worked them up and down his massive shaft with a lewd smile on her face. Nyo was breathing loudly with excited gasps for she had never felt such a stiff thick slab of meat between her breasts before. She knew now that Jaune and herself were destined to be together forever.

“Hahh...hahh...hahh...do you like this, Jaune? Heh heh heh.” She cooed seeing him nod his head curtly as she started pumping her titties around his meat even faster. To the point where he heard smooth skin-sliding sounds come out in constant, the fleshy pressure of her breasts smothering his dick was becoming almost too good to bear and made his member stiffen up more each second. 

Jaune gasped and moaned while clutching the sheets beneath his fingers, enjoying this breast-job was one thing but he didn’t want to blow his load so soon all over Nyo’s beautiful face. Thankfully she changed tactics and lowered her breast-pumping so that her face could reach down between her cleavage. Her lips quenched with thirst and opened up to swallow in the pink head of his dick into her mouth. Upon feeling the moist spongy sensation of his caretaker’s lips sucking him in Jaune let out another loud growl of pleasure and felt her beginning to leisurely suck on the tip of his dick.

“Mmmhmm!~ *Ssslppr! Sslllrrp!* Hmmm!” She moaned with eyes closed bobbing up her head and smothering her chin deep into her own tits throating him passionately. Loud slurping noises escaped into the air as Nyo gingerly squeezed the head of Jaune’s cock into her mouth, her head bobbed faster making her long sheen of wet dark hair toss around. 

Nyo was finding herself addicted to Jaune’s taste and loving how his cock felt between her lips and breasts, the latter of which she lowered from his shaft so that she could start inhaling more of his member into throat. Once the spongy moist vortex of her gullet swallowed half of his cock up Jaune tossed back his head to let out a thick moan of utter pleasure.

“Hhgnhhhh! Nyo…..! Aahhh!~” He cried out in blissful agony and started lifting his hips up off the surface of the bed so that he could grind into Nyo’s beautiful porcelain face. 

The bid woman mewled loudly and peered up at him from below with violet eyes glinting mischievously as she felt his thick sausage burrow even further into her throat. Bringing her hands up to grab the sides of his waist Nyo started sliding her face down into his groin inch by inch inhaling his throbbing member until her nose touched his pubic hair. She felt him growl loudly again and found that his cock started pulsating with impending ejaculation. 

Her lips curved upward into a sly smile as she started rolling her tongue around all over his member feeling it throb and twitch even more as she sucked it. Her lips squeezed against the surface of his shaft girly creating a moisture-seal lock so that nothing would spill out when he came. Nyo kept her eyes focused on his flustered face as she started humping his groin into her mouth with strong hard suctions that took the wind out of Jaune’s lungs.

“Hnhh! Haaahh! Oohhh Nyo…!~” He whimpered in pleasure feeling his hips rise and fall off the surface to be pulled into Nyotengu’s face as she sucked it. Her lips squeezed tightly as they roamed back and forth in constant suction creating loud slurping noises that filled the room.

His dick was becoming covered in her saliva, her tongue expertly curling around its surface while her hands squeezed and fondled his balls. Jaune was breathing fast as this continued on for a bit more time, he had never felt pleasure like this in all his life, Nyotengu certainly knew what she was doing which only made him crave her even more. He peered down to see her face rising and falling against his crotch hungrily sucking up his dick with loud squelching suctions of her thick pouting lips. Truly it was pleasure beyond compare and he wanted it every day.

“Mhmm! Mhh mhh mhh mhh mhh mm!~” Nyo slurped and humped her face into his pelvis over and over again unabated for another several minutes. 

Between feeling his cock throb and hearing him breathe loudly in blissful moaning she figured he was due to come soon and wanted to cap him off with a good old fashioned handjob. Reluctantly pulling herself off of his slick cock she kept her lips opened as she wrapped her right hand around his shaft gripping it carefully and pumping him with a smile on her face.

“That’s it, Jauney, come to Mama.~” She purred stroking his shaft over and over again while seeing him thrashed about on the bed. His shaft swelled and his cock started twitching sending thick ropes of sperm into the air to land all over Nyo’s hair, face, and open mouth with tongue outstretched to catch it all.

“Aaaaaahh.~” She hummed expcently while keeping her mouth open for his sperm to spill into. She felt thick rope after rope splatter across her face and land onto her tongue in thick spurts. He came for what felt like an actual minute and once he was done Nyo felt his member retain its hardness. She let him go and tilted back her head showing him a pool of pearly white inside of her mouth with tongue sloshing around inside of it.

‘That is too hot, nothing on the internet compared to the real thing.’ Jaune thought to himself, feeling his prick stiffen up a bit more when seeing her play with his cum like that. Nyo tossed him a wink then sealed her lips shut and gulped down her share of cum loudly before opening her mouth back up to show him her clean palette. 

“Delicious.~ Hehehehe.” She giggled and leaned back against the fluffy pillows on the bed undoing the rest of her bathrobe to show him the naked splendor of her nude body before his eyes. Jaune’s orbs widened and his jaw fell slack once he got a full unrestricted view of her near hairless pair of pussy lips glistening with arousal before him.

“Ooh hooo.” He moaned in awe making Nyo smile as she beckoned him to come closer to her with a crook of her finger. ‘Oh I get it, alright...here I come.’

Jaune the shfited his weight and made it so that he crawled over to Nyo’s exposed sex on all fours, she waited there with a coy seductive smile until she felt his breath on her tingling sensitive pussy lips. He placed both of his hands underneath her creamy soft thighs picking up her legs and slowly lowering his face down on her semi-hairless muff. His lips met with her sex making Nyo shiver intensely as she felt her darling little jaune’s mouth start prying her vulva open with his tongue.

“Oooooh! Aaahh ...! That’s it, feed into it. That desire you had for me ever since you hit puberty, give in, Jauney.~” She purred feeling him beginning to taste her sex by spiinning his tongue around her folds after spread them open with his fingers. 

Jaune was basically guessing it all as he went along, some of this ‘experience’ came from watching one too many porno movies giving him a vague idea. Thankfully his ‘Magical’ fingers aided in making Nyo feel sensitive pleasure run through her lower body.Her long legs gently kicked about until they rested around the back of his shoulders, Jaune got more into the act of eating out his guardian with him hungrily tasting her spongy pink wetness with increasing passion. 

“Mmhhmm.~” He hummed into Nyo’s pussy kissing her insides here and there before gingerly sucking on the nub of her clitoris with lips. The woman breathed laboriously and moved her hands down to the back of his head forcing him deeper into her pussy. 

Nyo son felt his tongue burrow into her snatch wriggling around inside of it aimlessly while giving her spiraling waves of utmost sensation. Her body started thrashing about a bit along the bed with pelvis shifting, chest heaving, and head shift left to right against the pillow while he ate her out. Loud soft sucking noises flowed throughout the air as Jaune continued eating out Nyo for what felt like five minutes. Towards the end the woman’s chest was heaving nearly constantly making her large pendulous breasts shake as she slowly succumbed to a mind-numbing orgasm.

“Haahh...aahhh...aahhhh! Ooohhhhh Jauneeeeyy!~” She cried out with head tossing back into her pillow and pelvis lifting up off the bed surface to grind against Jaune’s face as she came.

Splashes of vaginal nectar gushed out spraying his face with her juices, Jaune simply didn’t know what to do except lap it all up by wiggling his tongue in and around her pussy while it throbbed beneath his face.He held his hands around her buttocks keeping her pelvis afloat and ground his lips against her snatch hungrily soaking up every last bit of cum she had coming. Nyo flashed about a few more times moaning loudly as she did until she finally finished cumming and was left a heaving mess.

Jane let go of her waist letting it fall down otot he surface and picked himself up from her now sweaty body. The beautiful Tengu woman had a delirious smile on her face as she gathered her breath, her violet gem-like eyes flickered over in his direction again showing a look of unbridled look that said she wanted more.

“My turn again.~ *Huff huff huff* Oohh wait till I’m done with you, Little Jauney. Or shall I say ‘Big’ Jauney?” She giggled cutely while licking her tongue around her lips again making his already stiff cock twitch even more with excitement.

“Bring it on, you crazy bird lady.” Jaune dared and Nyo all but leaped up at him tackling his body like a lion tackling down its prey!

*

Nyo started off the first round of kinky sexplay with a fair bit of teasing first, to start off with she had Jaune on all fours along floor currently licking at her beautiful clean feet in tandem while she sat on the bed above. The Tengu woman giggled maniacally as she lorded her body and sexiness over the love of her life in a fem-dom themed manner. She enjoyed seeing him ‘beg’ for it while kneeling at the bed waiting for her to give it to him yet again. More than that, Nyo simply loved wagging her foot in front of his face, enjoying the hungry look in his eyes as he stared at her pussy from below. She happily spread herself out for him showing him the insides of her babymaker with a pair of fingers spreading it open for him. 

Feeling she had enough teasing done the woman craved sex now more than ever, she had been on a dryspell for centuries and only held out after being freed for the sole sake of Jaune without realizing her feelings for him. She found it ironic since she used to be extremely promiscuous back in her day, but alas Nyo only wanted to fuck one person in her life now and that person was the boy who grew up being raised by her. She found a bit of a kinky twist to that logic and it made her all the wetter. 

Pulling him up to the bed by his hands she directed him to lay down on the bed while she went about planting her feet outside of his hips hovering her dripping pussy directly above his hardened length. Jaune was still as steel-hard as he was to begin with and it astounded her how well-hung he was, honestly she was barely holding herself in because she wanted this to be meaningful rather than a quick fuck. 

“That’s it, give yourself to me, Jauney. I’m all yours and forever will be.” She cooed as she slowly lowered her body down onto his pelvis feeling his thickened member push into the folds of her sex. 

A quiet squelching noise followed as Jaune felt the moist tight vortex of Nyotengu’s pussy slowly engulf the top half of his member into a miasma of wet slimey bliss. His head shook and his body shivered as he felt her press herself down onto him fully seating her body on his waist in a cowgirl position. To him it felt like pure paradise, literally, no other experience in life came close to feeling the woman he adored swallow him up into her pussy squeezing his length tightly from the inside with her muscle control. For Nyo herself she felt an exhilarating wave of euphoria flow through her as she felt her pussy spread out to welcome the thick slab of Arc meat sliding into her pussy. She felt her walls spread out, her insides tingle in ways that haven't been touched upon in years, and most importantly of all, she felt her cervix make contact with his length once she ground her ass firmly into his thighs. 

“Uuaa haaaaahhh!~ Jauney!~” She squealed out in joy wearing a delirious smile of ecstasy as she felt him fully sheathed his penis inside of her tight coiling pussy. Nyo leaned her body back a little showing him a full view of her massive breasts, she saw Jaune stare happily at her chest as those melons of hers jiggled around ever so slightly with every bodily movement she made. 

The two of them took a moment to adjust to the sensation of finally becoming one when Nyo started moving her body back and forth on his cock. Her hips swiftly swayed to and fro with her buttocks massaging his pelvis while riding him. Steadily her movements increased even more to the point she was bouncing on his dick making sure she took every inch of his member to the hilt while moaning loudly in pleasure. Flesh slapping noises filled the air next with Nyo tossing back her head slightly squeezing her tits into her hands as she rode Jaune like a bucking bronco.

“Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaahhhhh!~ Ooohhh yes!~ Mmnnnhg!” She howled loudly in ecstasy as she hopped up and down on his meat filling the air with raucous slapping noises while Jaune whimpered in pleasurable agony.

“Mnhgh! Aaahh...oohhhh Nyo!~ Uughh!” He groaned loudly feeling the moist vice-like grip of her sex swallow him up repeatedly while bouncing down on him.

The bed started creaking with the woman’s incessant riding, Nyo was feeling his member swell up once again filled out her vaginal space even more giving her a magnifies sense of pleasure. The faster she slapped her buttocks down onto his thighs the further she felt his member prod into her cervix leading to it opening it and welcoming his meat inside of her womb. She hollered out in blissful ecstasy and squeezed her own titties even more giving Jaune a show while she rode him for several minutes.

Once her rough riding of his pelvis reached an apex Nyo was beginning to cum and felt her insides beginning to coil tightly around Jaune’s meat as she gyrated her hips around him. Her body swayed and grooved along his crotch feeling every inch of his thick slab of dick plunging into her pussy nonstop. She hung back a little resting her hands on his ankles, thrusting her hips backward and forward to fuck him in a feverish pitch until she hit the dam of orgasm.

“Eeeeaaaaghhh!~” She cried out with mouth agape and eyes closed tight wailing in blissful ecstasy while squeezing his length all the way into her babymaker.

Jaune growled as well and felt his balls stiffen up paving way to his own orgasm as he held her hips into his hands pumping her pelvis wildly until he let out a thick helping of sperm. Gritting his teeth and keeping their pubic bones joined together Jaune felt the rush of sperm flow out of his shaft and into Nyo’s babymaker making her insides flow with molten warm white cum. The woman shivered in ecstasy as she continued to wring out every last drop of Arc cum into her fertile depths.

Nyo bristled up at the thought of impregnating herself with her darling Jaune’s baby, the flow of seed into her system titillated her greatly the more she thought of the possibility. Sure, as a Tengu it would be extremely difficult to get knocked up by a human, but that’s how much Nyo loved Jaune and she would be willing to sacrifice anything for it.

“Uuuggghhh! Aaahh….oohhhh….yeah.~” She cooed once they came down from their blissful climax together. Nyo’s body stopped twitching as her pussy seeped thick amounts of Jaune’s cum while remaining cleaved around his dick. 

She slowly lowered herself over his body with hands grabbing his. Fingers interlocked and the two shared a deep passionate kiss. Their lips met in an open-mouthed tongue exchange between two lovers, Jaune held Nyo close as she wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him for everything that he was until she felt his member stiffen up yet again. Their bodies both glowed with Aura, Nyo’s being violet and Jaune’s being white. Together they resonated in harmony as they made love like destined lovers were meant to do.

After a couple more minutes of this they were ready for round two and it started with Nyo getting up off of his waist to turn around on all fours and wriggle her ass at him enticingly. 

“Come and get it.~” She purred licking around her lips as he got up on his knees.

“Oh, I will, but this time I was thinking of claiming your backdoor instead. I heard it’s fun.” Jaune snarked making her smirk as he got up behind her prone body holding her hips closely into his hands and lining up his member between her cheeks.

“Heard from who exactly?” She asked feeling her ass spread apart exposing her clean tight-looking dark star to Jaune’s eyes as he hovered his member above the opening.

“The internet.” He answered and pushed his lubricated length into Nyotengu’s asshole spreading her sphincter apart digging it into her rectal cavity.

“Uuuuaagghhhh!~” She cried out in both pain and pleasure, mostly the latter as she felt her ass stretched around his thickened penis. Doing things in the backdoor was never usually her way, but Nyo would distress that it felt amazing having that part of her body spread open thanks to Jaune’s penis. She scratched the sheets of the bed underneath her fingertips and shivered in ecstasy once he buried himself to the hilt and rested his groin against her buttocks.

It felt so good that she couldn’t resist screaming out in pleasure again.

“Aaaahhhh!~” Nyo mewled making her head toss around. Meanwhile, Jaune struggled to stay ‘hard’ inside of her tight warm ass.

His fingers clutched the doughy flesh of her buttocks as he ground himself into her waist tightly acclimating to the feeling of her anus clenching his member tighty. Once he felt was sturdy enough to continue he began drawing back his hips and started slamming himself into her asshole from behind. Soft clapping sounds filled the air as he began fucking her anally making Nyo bite down on the blankets with her teeth.

“Mmmmhhh! Mnngghh! Mhhhh!~” She grunted and moaned constantly feeling her rectum split open to hold the thick slab of meat that was Jaune’s mighty dick. Truly he was hitting every sensitive weakness inside of her anus making her pussy throb while her body swayed back and forth.

Slowly but surely Jaune’s pace increased steadily making his thrusts more frequent causing Nyo’s prone body to sway on her hands and legs. Instead of any mild pain she instead felt nothing but absolute pleasure and moaned quietly in hot breaths. Her mouth was agape and her eyes drifted into a half-closed stare of pure lust, her cheeks flared up as she felt the sensations of having her anus fucked hard by Jaune that she was already fast approaching climax.Jaune made sure to grip her hips tightly making her buttocks smacked into his waist as he let out all his innate passion from the woman beneath him.

“Mhh mh mh mh mh mhhgnn!~ Hhhooohh Nyo! Ohh it feels so good! Mmmngh!” He grunted loudly tilting his head back and letting his waist slam into her even faster. His pelvis collided with her buttocks making her cheeks jiggle as he savagely bottomed out of her asshole nonstop.

Nyo was being driven crazy with utmost pleasure and feeling her orgasm approach more quickly. She wanted him to finish inside of her pussy instead of her ass, the thought of getting pregnant with Jaune’s babies was too tantalizing to bare and she couldn’t settle for simply having him cum inside her ass.

“Jauney! Jauney..~ Ooohhhooo! T-take it out! Stick it back in my pussy and carry me like you want me to be your wife!” Nyo hollered out letting her honesty speak for itself. Her body jiggled more violently as he began hammering even harder into her asshole making her cheeks clap loudly against his skin until he abruptly pulled out.

A wet pop sound came out once her gaping ass released his thick foot-length penis, Jaune hastily reached underneath Nyo’s thighs picking her up and carrying her so that she was held up by his hands with hers wrapping around his face. Her back was still facing him, but the feeling of his broad muscular chest pressing against her backside was more than enough for her. At least until she felt his stiff member line up underneath her pussy and push right back inside with a hard thrust. 

“Mmmnnghh! Aaahhhh….!~” Nyo growled loudly with eyes closed and mouth hanging agape in euphoria. She felt every inch of his appendage burrow even deeper into her pussy making her bounce wildly in his arms and showing a constant protrusion around her flat stomach.

Nyo’s body heaved and writhed vertically thanks to Jaune really railing her tightness from behind, he felt every inch of her slimy insides coiling tightly around his dick the harder he fucked this winged goddess from childhood. Seeing Nyo moan laboriously with a blissfully distressed face made him even more excited, his hips sundered up into her pelvis over and over again in rapid-fire coitus making her scream out loudly with pleasure.

“Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhhhhh! Oooohh yess! I’m cumming, Jauney! Cum with me, please!~” She cried out once her head tossed back with mouth agape and moaning loudly in climactic euphoria. 

Jaune felt one last minute urge to do something unexpected, he felt it was instinct for rough sex, but once he saw Nyo’s exposed neck he put his lips to it and sunk his teeth into her skin like a vampire. The Tengu woman’s eyes shot wide-open, not in pain, but in sheer surprise for she knew what this gesture meant for her kind in general. Although she doubted Jaune knew what it was since she never mentioned, it still held great meaning for her feeling him bite into her neck as she came.

Her legs shot out and straightened up with toes curling in orgasmic relief. Her pussy squelched tightly around Jaune’s length as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her and let out another thick deluge of semen straight into her cervix filling up her womb! Nyo’s body heaved and undulated along his frame over and over again cumming nonstop with him as they basked in orgasmic harmony for a full-on minute. Eventually their bodies slowed down, their movements became soft and sloppy with Jaune bucking his knees and dropping down onto the bed beneath him taking Nyo onto his chest after filling her cunt full of cum.

His now flaccid member spilled out of her pussy with a wet pop of moisture and sperm, her opening was gaping widely and Nyo was breathing like she ran across the country on foot. A wide blissful smile was on her face the entire time she felt absolutely full internally with Jaune’s seed hoping it’ll be enough to get her pregnant. Giggling, she reached down and rubbed the surface of her womb affectionately with a smile while the boy underneath her gathered his breath.

‘Who knows…..maybe he did and maybe he didn’t. We’ll certainly have plenty more chances to try once I leave for Vale with him.~’ Nyo thought to herself before passing out along with her precious blonde ‘tyke’.

*********

The two rested for little more than a couple of hours, but when they woke up Jaune found Nyo cuddling affectionately at his side with a peaceful smile on her face. He sighed in happiness and scooped her closer to his body while they rested naked underneath the covers.

“You know, biting me is certainly an exciting thing to do, but it means something very serious in Tengu culture, Jauney.” She began and Jaune freaked out when seeing the hickey on her neck.

“Oh, my gosh, I am so s-sorry, I got lost in the moment an--mmmh!” He was cut off when Nyo pressed a finger to his lips silencing him as she rose up on her side.

“Don't apologize, it basically means you want to take me as your wife. Tengus always bite the neck of a chosen lover, a mate, when they want to be bonded to one forever. You basically just staked your claim on me as your wife, I was...surprised is all I am saying.” She explained and Jaune smiled in relief as she removed her finger.

“Well, I mean it, I’ve always been crazy about you ever since I hit puberty and started to like girls. I realized that my lazy teasing spoiled ‘Nanny’ was also a beautiful woman with wings who always looked out for me. I...wanted to get you pregnant and maybe have you move to Vale with me while I go to Beacon. Is that even possible since you’re an ancient bird-person?” 

Nyo slowly nodded her head and affectionately cupped his face into her hand with a dreamy smile.

“It is and it isn’t, Jaune. You see, even though we are close in physical similarities I’m afraid it is much harder for a human to breed with a Tengu like myself. Our biology is just too different,but it’s not impossible I would think.” She clarified making him nod as he held his hands around her waist pulling her closely.

Her large breasts pushed up into his chest making him enjoy the feeling of those squishy melons rubbing up against his pecs while he held her.

“So…..try again later? We still got a good while before going to Vale after all.” He proposed and she nodded giggling as she stroked his chin affectionately.

“We may have to try many times in order for you to impregnate, but I’m certainly not saying no to that idea. I love you, my little Jaune.” She cooed then leaned in for a kiss.

“I love you, ‘Onee-chan’.” Jaune replied as their lips met in a loving kiss sealing the deal that they’d be together forever.

  
  


**ENd of Chapter**

**To be continued…?**

This has been for Novadarkstarrunner. Thanks for reading.


End file.
